Here, Let Me Help You
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Lydia's a she-witch. She wants Ashlee McCall to admit her REAL feelings for the one and only, Derek Hale. If she isn't willing to do it herself, what's the harm in using a little magic to help her along? Some spells go according to plan but as expected, some don't.
1. Truth Spell

**Using my OC from The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer, Ashlee McCall. She's the same, her and Derek haven't admitted their feelings to one another yet and Lydia is a witch :) I own nothing but Ashlee :)**

"Lydia!" I whine. "Please shut up!"

"When you admit you like him" Lydia quips.

"I don't like Derek!" I object. "Yes, we've been friends for years but that doesn't mean I like him!"

"You don't have to be so defensive" Lydia says, checking her nails.

"I'm only being defensive because you constantly badgar me about this" I sigh, sitting back down beside her on my bed.

"No, you're being defensive because you and I, and everyone else in the pack, know that you are in love with Derek Hale" Lydia says, looking up at me and pursing her lips into a knowing smirk.

"I don't love him..not like that anyway" I mumble, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh god, you've got it bad!" Lydia teases.

"I'm warning you Lydia, shut up about this" I know I look like a moody 5 year old but I don't care. I don't love him. I don't.

"Okay, i'll make you a deal" Lydia says, jumping to her perfectly pedicured feet. "I promise to stop teasing you about Derek"

"If I do what?" I ask her. The she-witch knows how to manipulate people, for good and sometimes..for bad.

"If you.." she puts a finger to her chin like she's thinking. "Admit your feelings for Derek" she finishes, a wicked smile on her face.

"Lydia" I warn her.

"I'm not giving you a choice" she retorts, smirk not leaving her face.

"Lydia, there is nothing to admit" I tell her. She sighs.

"Don't make me do this" Lydia says, standing in front of me.

"Lydia..what are you doing?" I ask as she pulls out her wand.

"Admit you love Derek" she says.

"I don't love Derek"

"You do and you're in denial about it" Lydia shoots back.

"No, i'm not" I say.

"Yes, you are"

"No i'm not"

"You are" Lydia sings. "And if you don't admit it in the next 10 seconds, i'll make you admit it to him, to his face"

"Are you threatening me?" I scoff. She lifts her wand.

"I'm serious Ash, it's either this way" she motions to her wand. "Or you just tell me yourself"

"Lydia, you've barely learnt how to hold your wand let alone cast a spell" I deadpan.

"Well, that hurt" she says in mock hurt with a smile.

"Did I upset you?" I tease.

"Yeah, now i'm going to get you back" Lydia shrugs.

"Wait, what?" I ask. In the space of a second i'm surrounded by sparkling yellow powder. "Lydia! Did you just cast a spell on me?!" I holler. Lydia doesn't answer, she just smirks. "What did you do?" I ask her. "Lydia, if you did something, i'm gonna be pretty upset with you" I say. Lydia's smile widens. "What am I saying? Lydia, what did you do?" I ask her.

"Just a little truth spell" her eyes sparkle with mischief.

"T-Truth spell?"

"Yep" she pops the 'p'.

"What's going to happen?" I ask her.

"You're going to be stuck telling the truth for the next hour" Lydia tells me, picking up her phone. The buttons click quietly as she sends a text.

"Why..why did you do that?"

"You'll see" she says. Before I can ask another question, I hear a familiar heartbeat, matched with his quick footsteps.

"You texted Derek?!" I yell in a hushed whisper. I hear him approaching the wall.

"I gave you a choice, admit it to me or admit it to him" Lydia says in her own whisper.

"Lydia! No! I can't say those things to him!"

"I told you you liked him!" Lydia points at me. Seconds later, Derek comes flipping through my room window. His head shoots up and he comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, checking me over. I nod my head, keeping my mouth shut. "Lydia said you were in trouble?" Derek asks, looking over at Lydia. Lydia raises her hands up in surrender.

"I have to go, Ash, you text me when everything's back to normal" she winks and leaves.

"What does she mean 'normal'? Are you okay?" Derek asks again.

"I.." I start. "Lydia cast a truth spell on me" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

"A truth spell? How does she even know how to do that?" Derek asks.

"I have no idea" I tell him. I huff and go sit down on my bed.

"So..you're not in trouble?" Derek asks, standing in front of me.

"Immediate trouble? No"

"Immediate? What does that mean?"

"It means i'm not in any immediate trouble" I answer, biting my tounge.

"Ash, i'm starting to get concerned" Derek says, his eyes flashing red. "What's going on with you?" he asks, crotching in front of me.

"I'm having trouble stopping myself from staring at you" I say before I can stop myself. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, i'm going to kill Lydia. Derek's eyes narrow but don't stop staring back at me. "Your eyes are so green" I say. I slap a hand over my mouth, looking horrified.

"Is that so?" Derek says.

"Yes" I mumble from behind my hands. I hear Scott come in downstairs. I hear his footsteps come up the stairs, his heartbeat filling my ears.

"Yo Ash" Scott says, swinging into my room. He stops, looking between Derek and I. "What's going on in here?"

"I can't stop staring at Derek" I say. Holy shit, I am going to kill Lydia, twice!

"What the hell Derek?" Scott asks. Derek stands up, turning to Scott.

"Lydia cast a truth spell on her" Derek tells him.

"So what? The truth is my sister can't stop staring at you?" Scott asks him.

"Yes" I pipe up. Scott's glare turns to me. "It's his eyes, his eyebrows, his stubble, his whole damn face" I point out. "Lydia's so dead" I mutter, looking down at my feet.

"My eyebrows?" Derek questions, walking back over to me.

"Yes! They're just..I know what you're doing! You're making me tell you all the things I like about you" I accuss.

"All the things?" Derek says.

"No, get out, both of you, out" I say, pushing them out the door. Derek's smiling and Scott's glaring as I slam the door in their faces. I race to my bed, grabbing my phone and calling Lydia.

"It wore off already?" Lydia answers.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"So it hasn't wore off yet" she laughs.

"I just told Derek I couldn't stop staring at him because of his eyebrows?! What the hell!? Scott was right there!"

"And my eyes and stubble and 'whole damn face'" Derek's voice startles me, making me drop my phone. He climbs in through my window, damn, I should have closed it. I try and avoid Derek's presence but it's hard when he's got his hands on either side of your face while you're up againist a wall. "What else do you like about me?" he asks quietly, shyly. I try to keep my mouth shut but the words come tumbling out anyway.

"Your incredible physhic, your protectiveness, your smile, the way your dark hair conflicts with your light eyes-" i'm cut off when Derek leans in and his lips ghost over mine.

"What else?"

"The way your eyes get greener when you're upset or angry, how you look when you shave off your beard, your commitment to the pack, to your family" I finish. I wait for his response, how the hell did I say all that to his face? Spell or no spell, I didn't think I had it in me. I have to admit, it feels good to have it all out in the open though.

"You know I like everything about you, right?" Derek asks me, lips still hovering over mine.

"No" I answer honestly.

"Well..I do" Derek says, locking eyes with me for a few long moments. All of a sudden, i'm jumping up and wrapping my legs around Derek's hips. He smashes his lips into mine and puts his arms under me, holding me up and close to him. I kiss him back, heat and passion exploding into it. Derek and I back into my desk. He sits me down and I manage to push almost everything off my desk as he does, never breaking our kiss. Derek pulls back to run his lips down my throat, causing me to moan.

"Okay, that's enough, i'm hanging up!" Lydia says through the phone, causing Derek and I to jump apart. Next comes Scott's bangs on the door.

"DEREK!" he yells. Derek and I just smile at each other. Maybe Lydia's not dead after all.

..

..

**What do you think? Favourite, follow and review :3 Probably just a one-shot :) I was thinking about doing a similiar scene between Ash and Lydia but instead Lydia casts a different spell. These are my ideas so far; hate spell, blind for a day, handcuffed together with magickal handcuffs that they can't break, face worst fear/warp reality, laughing spell, love spell (makes Derek all cuddley and very un-Derek-like). Drop me a review and tell me if you want me to do one of these :) It'll be between Derek and Ash. Review, favourite and follow! Stay golden!**


	2. Love Spell

**Here's another! Shout out to Hotaru Himura for the review! You've inspired me to write another :) Hope you enjoy this one too! Note-Derek is going to be OC in this chapter, like ALOT because of the spell. We all know the brooding sourwolf has a soft side though, even if he doesn't show it :)**

"How are things going with Derek?" Lydia asks me as we walk through Macy's, only really here for Lydia to buy a new dress.

"Alright" I say, holding one up for her to see. She nods and I pass it to her.

"Just alright?" she questions further.

"Well..he knows how I feel about him" I tell her. Lydia makes a disgusted face.

"Yes..I remember being on the phone" she chuckles. "What's the problem then?"

"That's all we've shared" I sigh. Both Derek and I don't have much experience with lovey-dovey feelings but we have been trying..it's just hard, for both of us. "Since that night, we haven't kissed again, not that I mind, or talked about it, I don't even know if we're really together" I tell her. Lydia stops and comes to my side.

"Do you want to be with him?" she asks me seriously.

"I..I do" I say, a blush creeping up my neck.

"You know I can help" Lydia quips with a smirk.

"No, no Lydia!" I say. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?" she asks innocently.

"Do you remember why I told Derek I was crushing on him in the first place?" I ask her. She looks confused but I know she knows. "It was your fault!" I tell her. She makes an 'oh!' sound like she's only just remembering. "You cast a friggin' truth spell on me!" I exclaim.

"And it helped didn't it?" she says with a knowing grin. I make a frustrated sound..it did help.

"So what, you want to cast another spell on me?" I ask her.

"No Ash, i'll leave you alone, let you sort it out yourself" Lydia says, backing down.

"Well..thanks Lydz" I say.

"If you need me though, let me know" she winks.

"I'm sure I can work something out" I say, nudging her. "Come on, lets find you a dress" Lydia smiles and takes the lead.

..

"How was shopping?" Scott asks me when I come inside, dumping my few bags on the ground. Lydia dropped me home on her way home. I fall down on the couch beside him.

"Long" I answer. The sun's setting to set! God that girl can shop!

"Get anything good?" he asks peeking in my bags.

"Just a few things Lydia picked out for me" I tell him.

"So things you probably won't wear?" he jokes. I nod and we both laugh. Scott's head snaps up in the direction of my room. I hear my window slide shut. "It's Derek" he tells me. I wait to hear his footsteps coming down the stairs but they never do.

"I better go see what he wants" I sigh, getting up. Scott nods and grabs the remote, turning up the tv. I roll my eyes at him and jog up the stairs. I go into my room, finding Derek leaning againist the window sill. I close my door behind me. "Hey, what's up?" I ask him as he's avoiding my eyes. He looks up at me from under his lashes and pulls out something from behind his back. It's a bundle of red roses. Roses. Roses? He holds them out to me. "Uh..thank you?" I say, taking them. It's not that I don't appreciate them it's the fact that Derek brought them for me. Derek is not romantic, everyone knows that. I notice he's shaved his beard and is dressed nicer than usual, a new henley and clean black jeans.

"You're welcome" he says, smiling at me. I burrow my eyebrows, what the hell's wrong with Derek today? He's just staring at me.

"Uh, Derek? Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him.

"You're beautiful" he says softly, making my stomach do flips. My eyes widen at him.

"What have you been smoking?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he says innocently. He walks up to me and takes the roses from my hand, placing them on my desk carefully. He leads me to my bed, holding my hands. I'm watching his every move. "I missed you" he says.

"It's been a couple days Derek" I remind him.

"I know, doesn't mean I haven't missed you though" he replies softly. His hand comes up to caress my cheek. I find myself leaning into his touch. He leans in slowly, our noses almost touching. I feel a bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I've been waiting for this since Lydia cast that spell and had me admit my feelings for him. Derek's eyes are much greener right now, not out of anger or saddness, out of..lust? Want? He brushes his nose againist mine softly before pressing his lips to mine tenderly. I lean into him and I feel him start to pull me down onto the bed with him. Soon we're laying on my bed, kissing. He pulls back and rests his forehead againist mine. "I've been wanting to do that for weeks" he admits.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" I ask him, confused.

"I don't want to mess up what we have" he tells me. "I don't want to drive you away after I finally got you" he whispers. Is this really how he feels?

"Well i'm not going anywhere" I tell him truthfully.

"Really?" Derek asks.

"Really" I tell him, pulling him in for another kiss. He kisses me back with passion, passion I haven't seen from him before. We pull back for air and he places another quick kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into me. That's how we fall asleep, me in Derek's arms, warm and content.

..

When we wake up, the smile I had from the night before is still gracing my lips. Derek is his closed off self again but after last night, I don't mind. He poured his heart out to me and I know how hard that would have been for him. He kisses me again before leaving, telling me Scott is coming towards my room. He swings one leg out the window before turning back to me.

"Everything I said last night, I meant" he tells me.

"I know. I meant what I said to, i'm not going anywhere" I assure him. He gives me a smile before leaving. A few seconds later, Scott knocks on the door and comes in.

"Morning, wanna grab some breakfast and go see Mum at the hospital?" he asks me. I nod and grab my jacket and wallet. I turn to find Scott reading something by the roses Derek gave me, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" I ask Scott.

"Here" he says, picking up a neon pink sticky note and passing it to me. I look down at it and in Lydia's neat, linked handwriting it reads:

_I know you said you don't need my help but..you're welcome ;)_

_Love Lydz xx_

I chuckle. That's why Derek was acting so strange.

"Read the back" Scott tells me. I turn it over and in a much quicker and messier handwriting it reads:

_Tell Lydia I said thank you. I'll see you soon Ash_

_-Derek_

A huge smile finds its way to my face. I can practically feel Scott roll his eyes. Weither it took a spell or not to get Derek to open up, I don't care. He knows how I feel about him and now I know how he feels about me. Maybe the she-witch knows what she's doing after all.

..

..

**Hope you liked it! Fluffy, cuddley Derek :3 Favourite, follow and review! Please let me know what you think and if you want more! Maybe a spell goes wrong next time? Who knows? Let me know!**


	3. Laughing Spell

**Thanks so much for the reviews wolfgirl442! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

I can't help the laughter that bubbles from my lips. Really? Right this second? Derek looks down at me, confused. I take my hands from his bare back to cover my mouth as my laughter won't stop.

"Ash?" Derek asks.

"I'm-i'm sorry" I say, rolling out from underneth him, still giggling. Derek gets out of bed as well, buckling up his jeans again.

"What's happening?" he asks me.

"It's not you" I tell him. "It was-it was Lydia" I say between fits of laughter. "We-we didn't think it would-would work"

"What is it this time? A laughing spell?" he asks, looking amused himself.

"Exactly" I tell him. There's tears in my eyes now from laughing so hard. "I can't-I can't stop it" I say.

"Should I ring Lydia?" Derek asks me. I nod, hand coming up to my mouth again to stop another outburst of giggles. Derek rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out. I watch him as he holds the phone to his ear, waiting for Lydia to answer. His torso is glistening slighty with sweat under the moon's light through the curtians. We were just about to..you know..and Lydia's spell kicked in. Just my luck right?

"Derek? It's midnight, why are you calling me so late?" Lydia answers, voice frustrated. I hope we interrupted her and whoever as well, she deserves it.

"Because" Derek growls. "You know that laughter spell you put on Ash?"

"Yeah? It didn't work, I tried it hours ago" she says.

"Well it just started working now" he says.

"Oh" she realises. "And i'm guessing by your added gruffness, it's an _inconveniant time _for you two?" I can hear the smirk in her voice. It only makes me laugh harder. Derek glares at me, face telling me 'this isn't funny!'.

"Just tell me how to stop it" Derek snaps slightly, his voice only annoyed, not angry.

"Uh..stop it? Yeah..I totally know how to stop it" she says awkwardly. Derek groans and passes me the phone.

"Please deal with her, I really can't" he says, shaking his head. I plant a soft, teasing kiss on his lips before taking the phone from his hand. It's not like i'm happy with this perfectly unperfect cockblock! If it was happening to anyone else, hopefully damn Lydia, it would be funny. But this is me and Derek and it really isn't funny. It's even worse that I can't stop laughing!

"Lydia" I say with mock joy.

"Ashlee" she smirks. "What can I do for my favourite girl?" she asks.

"How do I-I cure myself of this?" I ask her, laughter interrupting my words.

"As far as I know..you can't" she says.

"What?!" I bark down the phone.

"It just passes, that's why I did it while I was with you so it would wear off before you went home!" she defends.

"Well i'm not with you anymore, i'm with Derek. At least trying to be" I mutter the last part.

"Too much information A" Lydia groans.

"Well, you deserve it! I need this to pass right now" I tell her.

"I'm sorry A but..it'll take at least an hour to pass" she says. I sigh.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you know that right?" I ask her. It doesn't sound as threatening as I want it to because I still can not stop laughing.

"I know" she agrees. "But for now, have fun giggling your way to my house with an axe" she teases with a laugh of her own.

"I'll see you in the morning" I say, warning her.

"See you then!" she smirks before hanging up. I turn back to Derek, he's making my bed. "I have to wait for it to pass..it'll take an hour" I tell him. Derek sighs but smiles at me.

"It's okay" he says, sitting down with me on the bed. "Maybe this is someone's way of saying now isn't the right time" he offers. I laugh, I actually laugh, not from the spell but from me.

"That's your justification for Lydia cockblocking us?" I ask him.

"That's all i've got" he answers, a smile gracing his lips.

"Well, I think she did it on purpose" I say.

"And why would she do that? She's the one that forced us to tell each other how we really feel" Derek says.

"Because I..I ate all her truffles" I tell him.

"All of them?" Derek asks me, voice suprised.

"Yes..the entire box" I confirm. Derek laughs this time and I join in.

"You know this isn't so bad" Derek says once his laughter has subsided.

"How so?" I ask him.

"Well" he says, moving closer to me. "I think your laugh to adorable" he tells me.

"Adorable? Never thought i'd hear you say that" I tell him, leaning closer to him as well.

"It's the truth" he whispers, his lips hovering over mine. I lock eyes with him for a second before smashing my lips into his. I straddle him, pushing him down onto the bed. Neither of us cared that I couldn't stop myself from giggling. We won't let Lydia stop us, we DIDN'T let Lydia stop us.

..

..

**Hope you liked it! Give me some ideas for another! Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. Anger Spell

**Ashlee's p.o.v**

There's a puff of yellow smoke before I feel anger corsing through me. Why in the hell did I agree to this again?

"Did it work?" Lydia ask me.

"If it was supposed to make me pissed off the yes!" I snap at her. I go to apologise but she just laughs.

"It wasn't supposed to do that" she giggles.

"Lydia! This isn't funny!" I yell at her. Well she certainly thinks it is. "Why am I so angry?" I ask her.

"It was just supposed to slow down time-"

"Slow down time? Lydia, what the hell!?"

"Just for a couple minutes, I thought it would be fun" she shrugs.

"This IS NOT fun Lydia"

"It is for me" she quips.

"It won't be when I tear your throat out" I growl.

"Getting less fun.." Lydia agrees.

"Lydia, make this stop" I tell her, I just want to punch something, claw somthing, kill something.

"I don't know how!" she exclaims. "It wasn't supposed to even do this" she tells me.

"What's going on in here?" Derek sighs, suddenly at my door.

"Hey! This is my room! You don't get to magically appear in it!" I lecture Derek. He looks taken back by my outburst. He turns to Lydia.

"What spell was it this time?" he asks her.

"Excuse me! The other two spells helped you two out alot" Lydia points out.

"Well this one doesn't!" I yell at her.

"Why are you so angry?" Derek asks me. I groan angerily.

"Because SHE cast a fucking anger spell on me!" I yell at him, pointing at Lydia.

"It wasn't supposed to make you angry!" Lydia tells me. "Derek, can you please help?" she asks him.

"Fine" he huffs. "What do I have to do?"

"I don't know..uh, calm her down until I can find a cure" Lydia tells Derek. Derek nods and comes over to me.

"No, nope!" I back away from Derek, popping the 'p'. "No more spells, no more practicing on me, no more nothing" I tell them both. I'm done with being Lydia's guinea pig!

"Ash, settle down, it was an accident" Derek tries.

"No! She did it on purpose!" I yell angerily.

"Why are you yelling at me then?" he asks.

"Because you're pissing me off!"

"What did I do?"

"You..you..I don't know! Your face is too.."

"Too..?"

"Too perfect" I cross my arms over my chest in victory.

"You're mad at me because my face is too perfect?" Derek asks, stepping forward.

"Uh..yes-I mean YES!"

"That doesn't make sense to me" suddenly Derek's whispering in my ear and it feels amazing.

"Uh..guys?" Lydia says awkwardly.

"What-what are you doing?" I ask Derek. He doesn't answer, just starts to kiss down my neck.

"Guys?!" Lydia says, looking anywhere but at us. All of a sudden, Derek's lips are gone.

"Wh-what?" I ask, catching my breath.

"It worked" Lydia says in amazement, obviously catching onto something i'm not. I look between them in confusion.

"You're calm again" Derek tells me. Oh. I am..

"So..you think seducing me breaks the spell?" I ask, getting an idea.

"Well..not exactly. It takes your mind off the anger, your hormones kick in and the reason for your anger is forgotten" Derek tells me. I step closer to him, running my fingers down his chest.

"Cast another" I say to Lydia.

"What?" Lydia says, head snapping up to me in suprise.

"Cast another anger spell" I tell her.

"What? So Derek can have a reason to sex you up again?" she scoffs. Then she sees the serious look on my face. "Oh, Ash, gross!" she yelps. Then i'm being lifted up, my legs wrapping around Derek's waist without my permission.

"We don't need a spell" Derek smirks before bringing our lips together. The last thing we hear is Lydia's heels as she scrambles to get out of the room.

..

..

**;) It's true..anger goes away when.. Hope you enjoyed :) Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
